shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
Magic is one of the five types of equipment available in Shadow Fight 2, along with weapons, armor, helms, and ranged weapons. It is unlocked after defeating Hermit, the second demon from Act II: Secret Path. Magic Amulets are used to cast magics and magic attack can only be used when the magic energy meter is fully charged; the meter is charged by dealing or taking damage from weapon attacks or unarmed attacks (punches, kicks, and throws). Moves with more "power" (as indicated in the in-game movelist) generate more energy. Players also can charge their magic faster with the Magic Recharge enchantment. Magics cannot be blocked but may be dodged. Magic has much more attack power than weapons, unarmed attacks or ranged attacks, and when upgraded to the same level as other attacks can easily deal more than triple the damage. Magics cannot deal Head Hits or Critical Hits. List of Magic Amulets There are two types of magic amulets available in the shop. Standard magic amulets can be bought with either coins or gems, and can be upgraded to a higher level using coins. They do not have enchantments. Magic amulets that comes with enchantments can only be bought with gems. Unlike weapons, armors, and helms, the gem-priced magic amulets can be upgraded to the next level using coins, as long as there is no new magic amulet unlocked in the shop. When bought, the level and enchantment power of a gem-priced magic amulet will automatically scale to the player's current level. Set Magic Magic amulets of special equipment sets. They are special in the sense that they carry Mythical enchantments, and collecting these amulets is necessary to unlock their respective enchantments. Special Magic Magic amulets that specifically available during special days and/or events. Some of them are available at the shop in the Special Edition. Unavailable Magic Amulets Magic_lightning.png|Lightning Magic_ice_ball.png|Ice Ball Magic_ice_pins.png|Ice Pillar MAGIC C2 Z4 REVIVAL SKYFIST.png|Revival Skyfist Magic_mind_throw.png|Titan's Mind Throw Trivia .]] *The Choke ability features similar moves to the Titan's Mind Throw. Choke is a Shadow Ability from Shadow Fight 3, available on Legion Helms. * As of the Christmas 2016 update, the players can now obtain Ice Ball magic. Although the magic is labelled as Shard of Eternal Ice, it functions the same as Ice Ball. ** Shard of Eternal Ice also can be bought from the shop in the Special Edition. * Most of the magic amulets are enchanted with either Overheat or Weakness. * Fire Pillar and Torturer's Rage are the only shop magic amulets that are not enchanted with either Overheat or Weakness, and Torturer's Rage is also the only shop magic amulet that is enchanted with Medium Recipe. * Magic can be blocked in the Special Edition. * All magics deals the same damage (45 damage), except for Asteroid and Monk's Amulet. ** Asteroid consists of three attacks, which each attack have lower damage compared to other magic, but will results in higher overall damage if all attacks hit the enemy (55 damage in total). ** Monk's Amulet deals the least damage than other magic (15 damage), but it is compensated by its capability to disable the enemy. ** Torturer's Rage in very close distance, can deal double magic attack (with 90 total damage). Category:Gameplay Category:Equipment Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Magic